Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a signal auto-tuning system and a method of using the same, and in particular to a system for serially connecting with a SCSI (Serial Attached SCSI, SAS) standard interface and a method of using the same.
Description of Prior Art
In the prior hosts such as servers, different electronic devices (e.g. controllers, storage units and so forth) need to electrically connect with expanders, respectively, wherein all signals settings (commonly referred to as signal integrity, SI) for different electronic devices are stored in the firmware of the expander, and the signals settings are constant values, which makes the firmware of the expander unable to change the signals settings automatically while the expander is being connected with other different kinds of controllers or storage units.
Practically, different types of storage units leaving the factory have different preset strengths of signals settings. During signal transmission, when strengths of the signals settings of some types of storage units are lower than strength of a preset signal, the storage units will be unable to be detected precisely, and storage units might be lost (HDD lost issues, which means storage units are actually connected with the expander but are unable to be detected). Besides, the distances from each expander and each controller of each host are different; when the distance is too far, a signal connection problem might occur between the controller and the expander.